Plymouth Road Runner
Were you looking for the Plymouth Road Runner Superbird instead?? Overview The Plymouth Road Runner is a muscle car by Plymouth. Frustrated with the poor sales of the Plymouth GTX Hemi, Plymouth tried to revive the original 'soul' of Muscle cars with a speculated price under 3000$ and a quarter-mile time under 14.00. Both goals were met, and the Road Runner outsold the GTX Hemi. The Road Runner was first introduced in 1968, a year after the GTX was introduced, and was based on the Plymouth Satellite. The Road Runner started with the 383 CID V8; which can be replaced with the 440 CID "Super Commando" V8, or the 426 CID "Elephalt" Hemi V8 with extra cost. The success of the Road Runner was so massive, that Dodge dealers wanted a similar car like the Road Runner, making the Super Bee that would be introduced in the following year, and that the GTX, previously based on the Plymouth Belvedere, became based on the Satellite as the Road Runner did, and was absorbed into the Road Runner model line in the 1973 Model Year. CSR Classics In CSR Classics the Road Runner is a Tier 5 car, and is one of the worst cars to use in Tier 5. When maxed out, the Plymouth Road Runner suffers from four key weaknesses: a 250 millisecond gearbox shift time, and a heavy weight threshold. Combined with a middlesome power value and a top speed capped at 158 MPH (or 135 MPH if lacking Stage 4 Engine Upgrade), the car is very poor in comparison to other cars that can be bought with cash, as it finishes the quarter mile in just a hair faster than 9 seconds. With crew members active, the Road Runner gets little performance boosts. Overall, the Road Runner is a poor car which holds far too big of a price tag for what it's capable of (which is very little). Derivations of the Road Runner include the Plymouth Superbird. Performance Stats Upgrade Map Insert upgrade values at ??. - means that that value doesn't exist. Restore Tires & Rims Gearbox Engine Carburetor Exhaust Nitrous Car Info Gallery RoadRunner.png | Unloved Road Runner Sonny's Road Runner.png | Sonny's Road Runner RoadRunner2.png | Maxed Out Road Runner Trivia * The Plymouth Road Runner is the longest car in the game alongside Plymouth Superbird, in which is the derivation of the Road Runner. * It has the second highest grip out of every car in the game, it is only weaker than the Dodge Charger R/T Hemi. * It shares its wheel design with the Dodge Coronet R/T Hemi. * Although the Plymouth Superbird is a NASCAR homologation version of the Road Runner, the Superbird is ranked lower than the Road Runner. The reason for this is unknown. ** One feasible reason for this is that the Road Runner uses a 426 Hemi while the Superbird uses a 440 RB V8. ** However, the Plymouth Superbird shares its engine sound with the Dodge Coronet R/T Hemi, in turn uses the same engine sound as the Plymouth Road Runner, effectively disproving the idea. *The Plymouth Road Runner has the highest average stat in the stat bar out of all Tier 5 cars and all cars in general. Category:Tier 5 Category:Cash-bought cars Category:Plymouth Category:Muscle Car Category:Starts with 3500-4000 Weight Category:Starts with 400-500 HP Category:The House Category:Sonny's Car